ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution - Chapter 1
Eps. Dueling 101 At School Terra and her friends are in the café eating their lunch as Jason looks at Terra. You know you didn't have to do that for me Terra you know she'll try and cheat her way to victory right? Jason asked as he looked at Terra. She nods at him. Yeah but as a Duelist you need to be prepared for anything and I'm prepared for her I've got my deck and my duel disc and I'm gonna defeat her Terra says as she looks at Jason and his sister May. They look at their friend and nod at her. Its after school and Terra and her friends are walking to the meeting place where they see Julie Kaiba waiting for them and they approach her. Glad enough for you to show up Terra now just remember our deal I win I get your deck and if you win you'll get your friend's Deck back Julie says as she looks at Terra. She nods and they both shuffle and cut each other's decks and then they get their decks back and put them in their duel discs and walked back still facing each other and they activate their Duel Discs. Terra: 4000 Julie: 4000 I'll start this duel off and I activate the Spell Card Sonic Egg you see what this spell card does is allow me to get one Sonic Chick from my deck, hand, or graveyard Terra says as she gets the Sonic Chick card from her deck and shows it to Julie. Julie just grins at Terra. Next I'll summon my Elf Guardian in attack mode Terra says as she puts the Monster card on her duel disc's monster card zone and it lights up and on the field appears her Elf Guardian as it let out a cry. Elf Guardian ATK/1800, DEF: 1600 She then takes a card out of her hand. I then throw down a facedown and call it a turn Terra says as she places a card in the magic and trap card slot of her duel disc, and it appears in front of her on the field face down. Julie draws a card and looks at her hand. I activated the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox together to form the Rabid Horseman in attack mode Julie says as the bright light disappears and shows her fusion monster. Rabid Horseman ATK/2000 DEF: 1700 Level/6 Stars. Now Rabid Horseman attack her Elf Guardian with Axe slam attack Julie says as she orders her monster to attack Terra's monster. Rabid Horseman comes at Elf Guardian and slashes at her and she breaks apart as Terra covers her face as her hair blows in the wind from the attack. Terra: 3800 Julie: 4000 She looks at Terra. I end my turn its your move Terra but you've got nothing in your deck that can withstand my monster's assaults Julie says as she looks at Terra. Terra looks at her deck in her duel disc and draws a card and she looks at it then at her cards in her hand. I summon my Ponydash in defense mode Terra says as she puts the monster card on the dueling board in defense mode. On Field the Horse appears with fire for a mane and it whines as it sits on the card. Ponydash ATK/1500 DEF/2050 LVL/4 I end my turn with that Terra says as she looks at Julie. On the sidelines May and Jason are getting worried about her. Come on Terra you've gotta wrap it up before she summons her Blue-Eyes White Dragon and finish you off Jason thinks to himself as he's watching the duel. My draw now I summon my Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode and next I add the equip spell card to him the Axe of Despair it gives him a 1000 point boost Julie says as she puts the card in her disc's magic and trap card slots. It appears on the field and Sea Horse takes it in its hands and then it glows as the attack meter goes from 1600 to 2600. Now Kaiser attack her Dash with Axe slash strike Julie says as she orders her Sea Horse to attack Ponydash. Sea Horse leaps into the air and then slashes at Ponydash destroying it as Terra is smiling. Terra: 3800 Julie 3500 What why did my life points lower after that attack Julie says as she looks at Terra. Terra looks at her. Its my Monster's effect you see when Ponydash is destroyed and sent to the graveyard he inflicts 1500 points of direct damage due to his attack power being 1,500 points, and well just another deck with a trick in it Terra says as she looks at Julie. She gets mad at Terra. NOW I SACRIFICE MY SEA HORSE THANKS TO HIS EFFECT THEN SUMMON MY ULTIMATE CREATURE COME FORTH BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON Julie shouts as she places the monster card on the dueling field. On the field the Dragon comes down from the sky and lands behind Julie as her jacket barley floats in the wind. I end my turn but on my next turn my dragon with wipe you out Terra just you wait Julie says as she looks at Terra. Terra grins as Blue Eyes roars at her.